


They Call Him Multi for a Reason

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost B.C., the band ghost
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Feminization, Grinding, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Swiss ghoul, Teasing, What else is new, cardinal copia - Freeform, fire ghoul (mentioned), multi ghoul - Freeform, swiss is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: This is my first time writing ghost! Swiss is just such a thot I couldn’t help myself. 18+ please.





	They Call Him Multi for a Reason

Watching Swiss on stage, the Cardinal can’t help but lose his train of thought. 

His thick muscular thighs, tiny waist and gyrating hips...luckily he can stare without being too obvious. 

He faces Swiss and tells him, in front of the screaming crowd, to ~wiggle~. He doesn’t really think before he says it, which seems to be a theme for him lately. Swiss obeys without hesitation, “good boy”, Copia thinks, and his dick twitches. He shakes it off and tries to remember how to introduce the rest of the band.

He’s extra sexual on stage after that, not really able to think of anything except fucking Swiss. So much bigger than him but so obedient, so willing. He’s almost surprised they haven’t fucked before but Swiss is new and they just haven’t had time. It’s been a crazy tour, but Copia will make time tonight. 

After the show he tells Swiss to meet him in his hotel room. No explanation, and probably a little out of the blue, but Swiss just replies “yes sir.” 

He’s so nervous on the way to the hotel. Is the Cardinal mad at him? Is he gonna be fired? He’s never asked anyone to his hotel room, as far as Swiss knows. He tries to calm down.

He knocks on the hotel door, hesitant. He’s greeted by Copia in his signature tight black pants and a black button down, half unbuttoned. 

“Hi Swiss, come in. Sit.” 

“Yes sir.” Swiss replies, sitting on the couch. He mentally kicks himself. Is that all he can say to him? He’s usually not such a nervous person. 

“Do you know why I asked you here?” Copia says, walking over to him and tipping his chin up. 

“N-no sir. Sorry, I’m kind of nervous. Did I do something wrong?” Swiss stutters out. He realizes his nervousness is coming from a place of...horniness. He’s fucking horny. And Copia’s firm hand touching him isn’t helping. 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, baby. Except drive me crazy on stage. You know how hard you make me when you wiggle those hips?” Copia says, slowly settling down into Swiss’ lap. He’s straddling him. 

Swiss’ eyes go wide and he swallows hard. “Uh, I-I’m sorry sir.” He’s at a loss for words. Did Copia just call him “baby”? 

“No need to be sorry, as long as you can finish what you started, slut.” Copia says, grinding down onto Swiss’s lap and kissing him. Swiss is startled and already so, so hard. He kisses back eagerly, running his hands up Copia’s back and down to his ass. 

“Mmm you feel big. All mine.” Copia says in between kisses, grinding down harder on Swiss’s dick. 

Swiss’s head is spinning. Five minutes ago he thought he was getting fired and now his dick is pressed up against the Cardinal’s ass and his tongue is down his throat. What the fuck is happening? 

“All yours, sir.” Swiss confirms. 

“Such a good boy for me, love when you follow my orders on stage. In front of all those people, so happy to oblige. Like being my slut?” Copia says, lips touching Swiss’s ear. It’s ungodly hot. 

Swiss lets out a moan. “Yeah, I’ve always loved following your orders. I’ll do anything you tell me, daddy.” He didn’t mean to say that last part. Before he can even regret it Copia moans as well. 

“Fuck, you’re so dirty baby. We’re gonna have so much fun.” He says, unbuttoning Swiss’s shirt. He kisses his chest as he goes, loving the feel of muscles tensing beneath him. When he gets a nipple in his mouth they both moan again. God Swiss smells so good, so big and tight under him, Copia is having trouble not just fucking him this instant. But he wants to go slow, savor every inch. 

He gets Swiss’s shirt off and after kissing much of his torso, is now on his knees. He nuzzles Swiss’s huge bulge, teasing.

Swiss lets out a whine. “Mmm daddy, want you. Please touch me, please.” 

“So impatient. I’m gonna have to tie you up. Or I could get those handcuffs I’ve been saving...” Copia trails off, and walks over to his duffel bag. He rifles through until he pulls out a pair of pink handcuffs. And they’re fuzzy. Swiss turns bright red. 

“You’re gonna look so cute in these! Stand up.” Copia orders. “Turn around.” He pushes Swiss against the wall roughly and secures the handcuffs around his wrists. He reaches around and gets his pants undone, finally freeing Swiss’s massive length. He’s not wearing underwear, the slut. Copia would bet Swiss doesn’t even own any underwear. 

He gets his pants off and stands back to admire the sight in front of him. Swiss completely naked, handcuffed with his ass sticking out, practically begging for it. He spanks him, hard.

“Gonna fuck that ass so hard. You’re barely gonna be able to perform tomorrow night. Gonna be so sore from daddy’s cock. You excited, princess?” 

Swiss almost passes out at the name. He’s never been called that before, especially while restrained in fuzzy pink handcuffs, but apparently this is his kink. He has to shut his eyes and think of something, anything else to stop from coming untouched.

“God, yes daddy, so excited. Can’t wait to feel you inside me. Can’t wait to please you.” 

Copia instructs Swiss down onto the bed, face down and ass in the air. 

“What a sight, my Swiss in front of me like this, hole on display, cock dripping. Tell me what you want.” Copia says, finally undressing. 

“Want you to use me, do whatever you want to me.” Swiss says, the side of his face pressed into the bed.

“Right answer, good boy.” Copia says, kneeling on the bed behind Swiss. He runs his hand over the smooth flesh, smacking him again for good measure. He reaches down to play with his balls as he starts licking around his hole. Swiss moans so low, arms straining at the cuffs. 

Copia works his tongue around, finally diving in. He loves the taste, and the feel of ass cheeks on his face. He could spend all night like this. 

“As much as I love tasting your pussy, I wanna fuck it more.” He says, lining up.

He slides in, moaning with his head rolled back. He grabs Swiss by the cuffs for leverage and fucks into him hard, not letting up for a second. 

“Jesus you’re so tight, oh my god. When’s the last time you got fucked?” Copia says, keeping up his brutal pace. 

Swiss struggles to answer, but manages out, “last night.” 

“Last night? Who fucked you last night?” 

“Um, Fire.” Swiss’s says, not knowing how Copia will react. He started fooling around with the other ghouls pretty quickly, but he assumed Copia was off limits. 

“Fuck, that’s hot. Wanna see that.” Copia knows that all his boys fuck, he’s observed a few times, but Swiss is the first one he’s wanted to fuck himself. 

Reaching around to grab Swiss’s dick, he purrs out, “You’re such a whore, I wanna watch all the boys fuck you. Would you like that? Me watching everyone use your hole?”

“Fuck yes, wanna be a good slut for you.” 

Copia pulls Swiss up by the throat so he’s upright on his knees.

“I’m gonna come inside you, ok princess? And you’re gonna come at the same time for me.” Swiss nods enthusiastically.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Gonna fill you up, ready?” Copia comes hard inside Swiss, and Swiss comes all over, well, everything. Copia keeps thrusting, milking his cock, making sure his boy gets every drop. 

He pulls out carefully and removes the handcuffs, instructing Swiss to sit on his face. 

Swiss gently positions himself over Copia, barely summoning the strength to hold himself up. He feels Copia’s hands guide his hips down, and soon his hole is over the Cardinal’s mouth, leaking come into it. 

“We taste so good together.” Copia says, lapping it up. Swiss knew Copia was dirty, but this is beyond anything he’s experienced. It’s filthy. And he loves it. 

Copia laps up the come, licking Swiss clean. Swiss is a shaking mess by the end, having come so hard and now getting eaten out again. He can barely hold it together.

Copia lays him down, getting a towel to clean him up. He kisses his hips, stomach and chest before they properly make out, still naked and cuddling. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, I’ll have to tell all the other boys.” Copia says, running a hand down his chest.

“Really? You’ll tell them?” Swiss’s says, smiling proudly.

“Every detail.”


End file.
